When the soul is divided
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Los mortales se aferran a lo conocido, jamás pasan hacia el otro lado del puente para darse cuenta de la otra realidad. Nadie ve los secretos de fantasía que se ocultan más allá. Pero al momento de morir, yo los vi, a cada uno de aquellos recónditos secretos, así como vi, lo bueno y lo malo que gira en torno a nuestra vida. [YA NO OC'S]


¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, debería estar escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de "La Espada de Oro: En busca de los 8 Artilugios" Pero todavía no termino el capítulo .¡Es que no sé cómo hacer el final! (¿) A lo mejor mañana o el lunes lo termino y lo subo.

Además, no asistí a clases toda la semana pasada, así que tuve que hacer sin fin de trabajo atrasado. Pero ya lo termine e hice espacio para ponerme al corriente. También sé que había prometido que no subiría uno má, pero no me puedo resistir. Les prometo, él último y ya después otros dos jaja

Obvio, necesitaré OC's

Abajo la ficha y aquí el prólogo!

* * *

**Esencia de una Fotografía [Prologo]**

Alma. Parte espiritual e inmortal del hombre, capaz de entender, querer y sentir, y que, junto con el cuerpo, constituye su esencia humana. Ese es nuestro concepto del alma.

Sin embargo, el alma es mucho más compleja y no se basta de dos líneas que provienen de un diccionario. Nuestra definición de lo que realmente es, es simplemente un corto pedazo. Desconociendo por completo la otra parte de los misterios.

Yo era humana, por las mismas razones, no conocía ni siquiera la mitad del puente de la vida. Ni siquiera la mitad de los numerosos secretos que se albergan en el mundo. Nunca fui capaz de comprenderlo.

Hasta que la vida tomó otro giro. Otro punto de vista.

Los humanos se aferran a las cuerdas del puente de lo conocido, se aferran a esa parte sin siquiera atreverse a ver la otra mitad del puente, sin ver jamás el otro extremo. Se aferran a ideas tan cotidianas. Los humanos son crueles y su definición de las cosas, se vuelve también cruel.

Creyendo buscar lógica a los sucesos. Pero no hay que pensar y encontrar ideas lógicas, todo sucede como en los cuentos. La magia es algo desconocido, por eso nunca lo creemos capaz, por eso nunca lo aceptamos, porque la magia es algo que se encuentra en la otra mitad del puente y los humanos no están dispuestos a soltarse y avanzar por este.

Yo solo fui capaz de comprenderlo hasta que por inercia, avancé hacia la otra parte. Avancé aunque yo no lo hubiera querido. Porque, me convertí en un espíritu. Una esencia que carga con su alma dentro de ella y que fue capaz de pasar a la otra mitad del pontón.

Un no tan común espíritu. No somos almas en pena que piensan asustar a cualquiera que se les pase por enfrente. No somos fantasmas que causan estragos en las noches. No somos esencias terribles y espectrales. Somos como una versión de lo que antes fuimos. Sin ser vistos por nadie, y moviéndonos por el mundo, cumpliendo la misión encomendada, cuando pasas al portal del otro mundo.

Traemos con nosotros la bondad, la purificación del alma a aquellos humanos que se llenan de odio. Aquellas que rompen con las esencias negativas, aquellas que destrozan la coraza de odio que vuelve el corazón de los demás. Las que tienen la magia en sus manos y las que llevan a cabo la alegría. Eso somos todos.

Espíritus, pero espíritus que traen consigo el equilibrio.

Nuestra alma, cuando morimos y estamos dispuestos a llevar a cabo la misión, se divide. Se extrae de nuestro cuerpo y se forma a nuestro lado lo que podemos llamar, un guardián.

Este mismo, carga consigo una fuerte responsabilidad. Estos mismos, son conocidos como esencia, una esencia de otra esencia. Si muere, nosotros desaparecemos del mundo sin recibir una oportunidad más. Son el alma pura que es capaz de enfrentarse incluso a más cosas que nosotros, los muertos. Un guardián que toma la figura de un animal simple. Un animal simple que carga consigo el corazón más puro. Las ideas más bondadosas, la magia más blanca del mundo.

Aquellos que son capaces de apreciar cada minúsculo detalle del mundo. Secretos y las cosas buenas que tiene nuestro planeta.

Y con ellos, debemos encargarnos de cumplir sueños. Y de esparcir la bondad, en conjunto de sus variantes.

Antes, me agradaban las fotografías. Me encantaba el poder capturar un momento para siempre. Atesorándolo contigo después de revelar la fotografía. Me agradaba ver como a través de una fotografía, podía sentir lo mismo que se día. Formar los que se llaman recuerdos.

Un espíritu no puede recordar nada el primer día. Sin embargo, puedes conocer tu pasado conforme avanza el tiempo. Hasta ahora, solo recuerdo la cámara de color negro puesta sobre un escritorio y papeles adjuntos a colores. También recuerdo, la esencia de la felicidad, la esencia que traía consigo una fotografía.

Puedo sentir alegría y dar a conceder de lo que somos capaces, el mundo, la alegría del mundo. Los recuerdos, la esencia de una fotografía. Somos los veladores de cada humano.

* * *

Bien! Raro, horrible, espero les agrade (¿) XDDD

FICHITA:

-Nombre japonés:

-Edad: (15-17)

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (Detallada)

-Pareja: [Opcional] [Menos Atsuya Fubuki y por el momento, Gouenji Shuuya]

-Miedos:

-Esencia/espíritu portador del alma: (Ya saben, un animal)

-Armas: (blancas)

-Historia: (de como murieron)

-Gustos:

Bye Bye ;9


End file.
